


A Kiss For Thundersticks

by xenowhore



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jace is an asshole, M/M, Slightly OCC Slit, War Boys Showing Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowhore/pseuds/xenowhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit can't find his thundersticks, and it's raid day. Nux has hidden them, but he's not going to give them up so easily ;)</p>
<p>Nux and Slit's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss For Thundersticks

**Author's Note:**

> I fiddled around with Jace and he's evolved slightly, I hope everyone likes him because HE'S MAH BB. Just imagine Johnny Depp, in a mix of Jack Sparrow and Tonto, and you've got Jace.
> 
> I always write Slit as taller than Nux!
> 
> This fic was written as a THANK YOU to hitting 600 followers on my Tumblr. You guys are fucking amazing.

Nux watched his fellow war boys as they rushed back and forth, shouting excitedly as they thrust thundersticks and wheels skyward. He stood calmly with his wheel in one hand, turning it slowly, running his hands absentmindedly over the smooth worn metal that he’d held hundreds of times. A body shouldered past him roughly and he swayed unsteadily for a moment before regaining his balance.

“Nux! You daydreamin’? C’mon!”

He raised his hand with the wheel and gave a short nod. “I’m comin’!”

More drivers passed him with their own wheels, their lancers keeping step beside them with thundersticks in hand. By this time he was usually inside the coupe at the front of the fleet, impatiently revving the engine, his boot smearing away dust to reveal ‘Nux’ on the gas pedal.

More curious war boys calling at him. “What’re you doin? Get goin!”

The room was emptying quickly, only the stragglers left. Rookie drivers who only had a few short supply runs under their belts. Nux watched as they held their wheels to their chests with sweaty palms and gleaming, excited eyes. They took the steps two at a time in their eagerness - the thrill of the hunt. He was alone in the V8 room now. Outside, he could hear the angry screaming of engines held at bay, their wheels kicking up great rivulets of sand. His body thrummed with the need to join them, but there was one thing left to do.

_“NUTS!”_

Perfect timing.

Slit came storming down the steps into the V8 room, shoulders back and fingers flexing angrily at his sides. His stride was all frustration - Nux knew him well enough that it took only a glance to let him know what mood he was in, what he’d be dealing with that day. Right now, he knew that he’d be angry, and he knew why.

“Can’t find my fuckin’ thundersticks!” he snapped as he stalked toward Nux, who was standing beside a bundle of them leaning against the stone wall just out of sight. Nux saw the exact moment that this registered in Slit’s brain. He stopped and jerked his chin at them.

“The fuck?” he narrowed his eyes. “you think this shit’s funny, nuts?” he thumbed over his shoulder. “In case you didn’t notice, we’re goin’ on a raid today.”

“I know.” Nux said. “I’ve been waitin’ for you.”

Slit seemed to wrestle with this. “Fuckin’ hilarious. Can we go now?” he reached out for the sticks and was stopped by Nux, who blocked his arm. “In a sec.” he said. Slowly, he took the bundle of thundersticks with one hand and, bending his elbow, put them behind his back.

“Nux,” Slit growled, his red eye catching the light and glittering darkly, truly angry now. “ain’t got time for this shit! Give ‘em here.”

“I will.” Nux could feel his heart thundering wildly in his ribcage like a frightened animal. This was it. Now or never. Swallowing, he held Slit’s eyes with his own and took a deep breath. “after you kiss me.”

A perfect silence fell over the room, as though all the air had been sucked out of it in one quick gasp. Nux watched as every knotted muscle of tension and anger relaxed out of Slit’s body with startling quickness, leaving him with a somewhat comical, bewildered look. His hands dropped to his sides.

So far so good, Nux mused. He hadn’t been punched yet.

_“...what?”_ Slit finally managed. He sounded like someone was strangling him.

Nux lifted his chin and tried to stop the trembling in the hand holding the thundersticks. “You ain’t deaf.”

Slit appraised him with narrowed eyes, his head cocked slightly. Seconds ticked by that felt like an eternity to Nux. His chest rose and fell with quick, labored breaths. _Shit. What the hell was I thinking?_ He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt nerves like this. Not even on his first raid.

Finally, Slit broke the silence. “A kiss, eh?” he crossed his arms in front of his chest, one hip cocked out slightly to the side.

Nux felt himself relax by inches. “That’s what I said.”

Slit laughed, surprising him. “You’re such a smartass.” Nux watched as a smirk slowly spread over his face.

“You just compliment me?” Nux tried to get control of his voice, throw some swagger into it, but he was shaking and sweating and not ace _at all_ right now.

“Well,” Slit said slowly, glancing at the floor before looking back up and locking eyes. “it ain’t the dumbest idea you’ve ever had.” He took a step closer to Nux, who felt himself backing up instinctually. Slit kept advancing until Nux’s back hit the cool stone wall of the V8 room, and the thundersticks clattered noisily to the ground beside them.

“No?” Nux breathed, his heart truly out of control now. Slit was inches from his face, his bulk impressive and larger than life this close. Nux could feel the heat radiating off him, could smell the familiar and unique calling card of his war clay. A vein pulsed in Slit’s throat and Nux watched it, hypnotized, as he brought his arms up and put his hands on the stone on either side of Nux’s head. Very slowly, very deliberately, he leaned his pelvis firmly against Nux’s and brought his lips to his ear.

“Just a kiss?” he murmured.

_Glory_. If Nux still felt any reservations, it instantly fell away with the intoxicating sensation of Slit firm against him. There were no doubts left as to how Slit felt about the prospect of a kiss, it was as plain as day. He shifted against the stone and heard himself make a rather undignified noise. “I mean, if you want, yeah. Or, you could do other shit, you know, like…we don’t have to -- "

“Nux.” Slit’s rough, calloused fingers were suddenly gripping Nux’s jaw gently. The touch was like a shock. “shut the fuck up.”

Nux swallowed and licked his lips, his mouth falling open. “Yeah.” it was a gasp. “Ok.”

Then Slit was kissing him, and Nux forgot it was raid day, and that he hadn’t eaten anything in nearly 24 hours, and that a carabiner on his belt was digging into his back from where he was pressed against the stone. None of it mattered, just the slide of their mouths against one another, hot and sweet and wet. Nux was surprised by the gentleness with which Slit kissed him, expecting it to be true to the lancer’s form - gritty and rough, hard. He sighed into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of Slit’s fingers dancing along his throat. They broke apart and looked at one another, breath mingling, Nux’s hands shaking slightly at his sides.

“Been wantin’ to do that for years.” he managed when he found his voice, his eyes downcast. Shy.

“Shit,” Slit cursed, his voice soft. “what took you so fuckin’ long?” and Nux looked up at him, startled.

With this, the kiss changed. Where before it had been sweet and green, new and soft like a breeze through crops, now it was fire. Roaring guzzoline, sharp chrome bits and searing gearshifts. Grabbing him, Slit’s hands felt like the stones at the top of Citadel at high noon, burning everywhere they touched him. They slid up his ribs and thumbed his nipples, and Nux broke away from the kiss to suck in a desperate mouthful of air as Slit pinched one and rolled it between his fingers.

“Fuck…!” Nux’s hands flew up to grab Slit, pulling him even closer against him. He leaned forward and dragged a trail of kisses from the base of Slit’s throat, who leaned back and groaned. Both boys were sweating now, their chests heaving against one another. Taking advantage of the angle, Nux licked along Slit’s jaw, his tongue curious along the fierce stitching. When he turned his head back to capture lips, Slit growled like a beast cornered and sucked Nux’s bottom lip into his mouth. He bit down, rolling it between his teeth, and Nux whimpered and slid his hands around to grab two handfuls of Slit’s ass. He squeezed.

“Shit, Nux,” Slit leaned his forehead against Nuxs, panting, a fine trembling working its way through his body as the two caught their breath. Nux shifted and brought a leg up and wound it around Slit’s waist, all thoughts of a single chaste kiss flying right out the window. Slit ran a hand up his thigh and squeezed, grinding against him again. “thought you just wanted a kiss.”

“I did.” he nudged his nose against Slits and they met again, briefly, their tongues waging desperate war. Nux pulled away and licked the taste of Slit off his lips. “you’re the one who went and got all hard.”

Slit’s face broke out into a wry smirk and he chuckled, low and throaty. The sound shot down Nux’s spine and made his toes curl in his boots. “Just me huh?” slowly, his hand found Nux and palmed him through his pants. Nux jerked and gasped. 

“Not fair.” he grinned, and flexed his leg to squeeze Slit’s waist. “don’t tease.”

Slit’s eyes narrowed in the gloom, one corner of his mouth turned up. “Believe me,” his hands went to his belt and began to unbuckle. Nux watched the muscles in his chest twitching as his deft fingers made quick work of the belt, and found himself unable to form a coherent response. “I ain’t teasin.”

“Glory, Slit…”

“ _There_ you guys are!”

Nux made a strangled choking sound as his eyes flew to the entrance and saw Jace coming down the steps. He had switched out his top hat and strange, skirted pants in exchange for his polecat combat attire. His clay was freshly done, as was customary before a raid. The look on his face now was one Nux would never forget.

“Ho-HO! shit, wait a second.” he broke out into a grin as he realized what was going on. Slit was doing his belt back up, grumbling and muttering, his face twisted angrily.

Jace spun around on one leg, the other stiff and straight in a bizarre pirouette, and ended with a little jump in the air. His face was positively maniacal. “You guys!” he grinned, then bent forward and slapped a knee, cackling madly. 

Slit turned, blocking Nux in a strangely protective manner. He growled and pointed at him. “Jace, I swear,” he said. The threat hung unsaid between them, but everything about the lancer spoke volumes.

Jace covered his mouth with both hands and whipped his head back and forth. He mimed pulling a zipper over his lips and throwing the key over his shoulder. “Slit, my friend!” he grinned and waved his hand in the air. “Pffft, nevermind all that. I’m just so _happy._ ” and he leaned to the side with both hands clasped behind his back to look at Nux, who raised a hand meekly in the air. His face was aflame. “Hey, Jace.”

Jace chuckled and shook his head. “You DOG, Slit.” he tsked.

Slit cried out, indignant. “Me? The fuck?”

“Jace, Jace, listen.” Nux had gathered himself and walked up to the polecat. Oftentimes, trying to reason with Jace when he was excited was akin to brushing ones teeth while eating - impossible. He looked up at the towering war boy and made a come-here motion with his hand. Jace leaned down so Nux could whisper in his ear. After a moment, he nodded, eyes still bright and mouth split into a cheerful grin.

“You’re a good egg, Nux.” he said, and clapped him hard on the back. “I’m sure you boys would love to continue this scandal but we’ve got orders. Would have gone on without you but, as you know, I’m rather curious.” he wiggled an eyebrow and Nux sighed, drawing a hand down his face.

“Y’know what they say ‘bout curiosity?” Slit glared. “it kills.”

“The cat, I think you meant.” Jace replied cheerfully.

Slit’s face was pure murder.

“Ok!” Nux put his hands on Jace’s back and began pushing him toward the doorway. “We’re comin’, I promise. Just...give us a sec. We’ll see you out there.”

Jace paused in the doorway, one hand on the wall. He looked unable to contain himself. “I just want to say, you two...well, it’s about _goddamn time_.”

“Jace!” Nux shouted, and Jace was gone, careening down the corridor with his manic laugh trailing behind him.

Nux turned back with his face in his hands, trying not to laugh at the enraged look on Slit’s face.

“That guy’s too much.” Slit muttered, meeting Nux halfway across the room. As if they hadn’t been interrupted, his arms came easily around Nux’s waist again, hands resting against his back. As though they belonged there all along.

“He’s, well, he’s Jace.” which was explanation enough. “You know how he is.”

“Yeah. Fuckin’ mental.” Slit’s eyes closed as Nux leaned his face against his neck and kissed it softly, running just the tip of his tongue along the skin. He made a content rumbling noise. “He’s right, though.”

Nux paused and looked up at him. “Yeah? ‘bout what?”

Slit’s face broke out in a smug grin as he said; “It’s about goddamn time.”


End file.
